The Tower of Kagura
.png |Akebono|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Sazanami|Floor Reward |Nagi|Floor Reward |Aboro|Amalgamation |Sunrise Akebono|Amalgamation |Sexy Aboro|Amalgamation |Super Iroha|Fantasy Archwitch |Metatron|Archwitch |Festival Invitation|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Abori's Headdress|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Sacred Bell|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Lotus Flower|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Sunrise Stone|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Kagura Dance Attire|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Hatsuharu|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Nanakusa|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Suzu|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }} The "The Tower of Kagura" event has started! Event Period: from 12:00 on December 27th to 11:59 on January 11th (JST). ■Obtain the newly added GLR AKEBONO! If you are ranked within the top 1000, you can obtain the FLOWER material card that is used for amalgamation in order to obtain LR AKEBONO! In addition...!? If you reach the 750,000th floor, you can obtain the STONE material card that is used for amalgamation in order to obtain GLR AKEBONO! GLR AKEBONO ☆Enchanted Sunrise Lv.10 (Max) * Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack / 20% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 * Deal 400% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 35% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Obtain GUR NAGI! During this event, the new NAGI card has been added as a 50,000th floor arrival reward! Rune Boss NAGI will appear starting from the second half of the event. If NAGI is upgraded, it can become a powerful GUR card that possesses a powerful second skill! GUR NAGI ☆Frenzied Voice Lv.10 (Max) * All allies' ATK • DEF 300% up / 20% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 * Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Floor Boss and Rune Boss Rewards You can receive and Ancient Coins for defeating floor bosses and Rune bosses! New Year Box Tickets and Ancient Coins will have different obtainable periods. * New Year Box Tickets Period: 12:00 on December 27th to 11:59 on January 4th (JST) * Ancient Coins Period: 12:00 on January 4th to 11:59 on January 11th (JST) New Year Box Tickets You can perform a New Year Box Summon if you use 5 New Year Box Tickets! You can also earn the tickets for completing Daily Quests reward. ※For more details, please refer to the "New Year Box Summon" announcement that will be posted upon the availability of the summon. ■Ancient Coin You can obtain Ancient Coins that can be exchanged for extravagant items in the exchange! Aside from defeating bosses, you can also earn the coins for arriving at certain floors! ■Ancient Coins Exchange You can obtain extravagant items for exchanging Ancient Coins that can be earned as Floor/Rune Boss reward and Floor Arrival reward! The 4th tower event card TAGIRIHIME is now available! SWEET SAKE, VOTIVE TABLET, and YEAR'S OSECHI materials cards used for upgrading TAGIRIHIME are now available for exchange! ■Details regarding the event The "The Tower of Kagura" is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring floor passes for defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! In addition, receive resources and Celestial Gems for completing new Quests that will be added during this event! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on December 28th to 11:59 January 14th (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ■Floor PASS 2x Campaign The campaign will take effect on the following dates: 12:00 January 4th ー 11:59 January 5th (JST) 12:00 January 10th ー 11:59 January 11th (JST) During the periods above, the number of floor passes obtained will become 2x! ■An Exclusive Archwitch and a Fantasy Archwitch will appear in Celestial Realm World Maps! During this event, the Exclusive Archwitch METATRON will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch IROHA will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 2! ※METATRON and IROHA can be obtained as a max likability rating reward and as an Archwitch Subjugation Reward! ※Archwitch Hunt Points will not be earned for defeating METATRON and IROHA during this event. ■Card Amalgamation Details Upgrade SR SAZANAMI by amalgamating her with material cards which can be received as floor arrival rewards or Rune Boss rewards until she becomes GUR ABORO! In addition, if INVITATION material card is amalgamated with either GUR HATSUHARU, GUR NANAKUSA, or GSR SUZU, it will become a powerful card that possesses a second skill! Amalgamation material cards can be earned as Floor Reward and/or Rune Boss reward. ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. The Valkyrie Crystal item that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Tower Event Battle Points. This item can only be used during the "The Tower of Kagura" event. Rewards Rank Trend Ranking trends in game are updated every hour. You can also see your instant rank after clearing floors in the tower.